Barney Live! In New York City
Barney Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City) was Barney's second stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5, 1994. It was released on video on August 3, 1994, becoming the first video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special." Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Carey Stinson (body), Bob West (voice)) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers (body), Julie Johnson (voice)) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Jeff Brooks (body), Patty Wirtz (voice)) * Guest (Morgan Jordan) Songs Act 1 Theme Song The More We Get Together Mr Knickerblocker Ring Around The Rosie My Yellow Blankey The Barney Bag The Winkster She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain BJ's Song Take Me Out To The Ball Game Rain Melody And The Green Grass Grows All Around I Am A Fine Musician Act 2 Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy Wheels On The Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low The Airplane Song Me And My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Melody Please And Thank You Everyone Is Special Trivia *This Barney costume was also use in the Barney segment for "Let's Show Respect!", "Kids for Character", "Once Upon a Time (video)", and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect!". Category:1994 Category:Live! on Stage Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Barney & Friends Category:First Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Stage Show Category:TV Specials